The Intel Unit
by uhhwhyidk
Summary: A story about Sasuke inside of the most intresting assignment, the Intelligence unit. Follow Sasuke and his squad as he chases a very dangerous person who possesses a valuable, deadly tool. All is not what it seems when Sasuke and his team of cops chase down this guy who has a history with one it his squad.


The Intel Unit Chapter 1

On November 20th, the Intelligence Unit assigned to Brooklyn south Intel unit based out of the 67th Precinct were

sitting in the squad room. Lt. John Stanley, Sgt. Chris Martin and Officers Mario Hernandez, Sasuke Uchiha and

rookie Robert Norton are the members of the Intel unit. Lt. Stanley has 15 years on, Sgt. Norton has 10 years on

and both Officers Hernandez and Uchiha have 8 years on with the baby of the group Officer Norton with only 3 ½

years on. Inside the Intel squad room at the 67th, the Lt is briefing the group on an upcoming assignment. Lt.

Stanley is the C.O. (Commanding Officer) and rightfully should be considering his background with the NYPD and

knowledge. He spent 1 year as a rookie in Bronx Impact covering the 44th Precinct eventually getting assigned to

the 44th where he stayed for 4 more years then as a newly promoted sergeant he went to OCCB (Organized Crime

Control Bureau) where he spent another 5 years as an investigator of gangs, organized crime, money crimes and

narcotics. After passing the Lieutenant exam he went over to this unit to be the C.O. which is a position he values a

lot.

"Alright guys listen up, we're going to stakeout a highly dangerous, brutal, cynical, unremorseful perp named Trevor

Jackson. He is a member of the crip gang and is a very evil guy. He did time in Rikers and Sing Sing Prison for

various charges including Assault, murder, money laundering, sex assault, assaulting a police officer, resisting

arrest, etc…. we'd be here all day if I was to list each and ever charge." The Lt. then posted a mugshot of Trevor

Jackson and gave his description. "Black Male, 6'6", 250 pounds, Black eyes, black hair and a tattoo… of a dick on…

his back near his ass." Said the Lt. with a sly grin. "A tat of a dick sir?" Asked Officer Hernandez. Hernandez had 8

years with the NYPD His first year was with Brooklyn North Impact covering the 73rd Precinct in Brownsville, and

then he was sent to Midtown North for 4 years before applying to Intel which he has been a member of for 3 years.

He speaks English and Spanish and has a 4 year degree in Criminal Justice with his minor being foreign relations.

The Lt. Responded saying that "Although he's a tough guy, his asshole was pretty loose after the boys in rikers

were done with him." The whole squad room was rolling after that joke and the thought of a "tough guy" being a

bitch in jail. The joke was funny to all but one cop. Sasuke found no amusement from the joke the Lt. said. He kept

to himself with his quiet demeanor and stern look on his face just determined to go on this mission.

Sasuke was on the job for 8 years and all 8 he spent with the Intel unit mainly because his Dad is the chief of

Internal Affairs bureau which many cops don't like to even think about Internal affairs AKA rat squad. Many cops

were harassed by internal affairs over small things like ticket fixing and improper parking of dept and even personal

vehicles but they never caught a true dirty cop, the FBI 99.9% of the time catches the dirty cop while the I.A.B's

Inspections unit is too busy writing Command disciplines (C.D.'s) to cop for silly things like wearing white socks

while in uniform. But even if his dad wasn't a chief he has the credentials to be in Intel anyway. He speaks 8

languages including English, Spanish, Japanese, Korean, German, Russian, Afrikaans and French. He also had an IQ

of 170 but a build of 5'6" and 145 pounds so his brainpower made up for his short stature and frame but that kept

him looking young and he was first pick for uncover ops that needed a young looking guy. So after the Lt.'s joke

Uchiha asks "What's the plan boss?" So the Lt. carries on to explain "At 2200 hrs we are going to stakeout his

apartment for the purposes of gathering Intel and to make a plan for an eventual takedown of Jackson as he is

wanted for questioning in regards to a murder that took place in East New York on September 8th, 2013 and it's

now November 20th. The positions are as follows: Uchiha and Hernandez will be in an unmarked car in front of the

apartment building. While me, Norton and Sgt. Martin will be on the rooftop of an adjacent building. His address is

1818 Newkirk Ave with East 19th and East 18th streets on the cross. Sasuke and Mario you two will be at the

corner of East 19th and newkirk ave. We're simply there to stakeout the place, see who's coming in to him as we

have mugshots of known gang members in the area, and see what his defenses are. Is everyone clear? "Yes sir."

The group replied." Okay then, everyone down to the armory! Get your vest, two shotguns, and everyone take your

pistols obviously and grab a pair of steel balls as well your going to need them." "Don't forget guys we are only

staking this guy out. I've already spoken with the patrol supervisor of the 70th Precinct he will keep his sectors out

of the area unless a priority comes over but other than that nobody knows that we are going to be there. Be on

site by 2200 hrs (10pm) Let's move it already 9:25pm." "Geez the Lt. needs to get some pussy don't you think

sarge"said Officer Norton. "he really needs to chill out we are pros and we'll get the job do so what's his problem?"

then Sgt. Martin looked at Norton and said to "Shut the fuck up Norton, I'm tired of you fucking rookies that come

out of the academy and think that you'll get everything and that bosses must treat you like princes and princesses.

You say another word about the LT. and I'm going to transfer you ass out of this unit you understand me bitch?"

The rookie had nothing more to say.

Sgt. Martin was definitely a figure you wouldn't want to be fighting with at 6'2" and 210 pounds he was a muscular,

stocky guy compared to Norton's 5'9", 175 pound average frame and build. Sgt. Martin also had a wife and two kids

while everyone else in the squad had just family but no kids and no wife so he had more to lose and loss he could

have had considering his assignment before his 5 years with the Intel team. For 5 straight years he was assigned

to P.S.A #7 (Police service area #7) The unit covered housing developments in the confines of the 40th and 42nd

precincts in southern Bronx where shootings, stabbings, robberies, assaults and rapes along with drug dealing was

very common. He was with a group of 4 officers during his 1st month in the projects out of the academy but then

after that he was alone in the Bronx Houses, doing vertical patrols up the stairs because the elevator never worked

but he did what he had to do as Housing is a vicious place and he had to learn to be the police real quick or else he

was eaten alive by the vermin that lurked in the halls. The only way out of Housing was to be promoted and Martin

studied for that Sergeant's exam and he passed with an 85% which isn't too bad considering you only need 70% to

pass and on top of that he didn't have a lot of seniority on the job.

While officers Hernandez and Uchiha were vesting up in the armory, Hernandez started to talk about the kind of

officers coming into the academy and graduating onto the streets of NYC. "The rooks coming out now have no idea

how to be cops, it really makes me feel mad and upset with the job. Many of them are overweight and if not that

they're immature and feel that they can act however they want because they have a shield and a gun, I mean

considering the starting pay which in itself is shitty, is just a measly $25,100 before the academy then goes to

32,500 after the academy with top pay after 5 years at 55,000 a year! Now who wants to work for that kind of

money? Not educated, observant, bright, qualified people! This is why the recruit perps and dickheads to take the

job because nobody wants to work for the NYPD anymore everyone that is good is being bought out by better

departments like Suffolk, Nassau, PAPD that we're just left with useless nobodies. I could go on and on but we

have a mission to do and I don't want anything else on my mind but the mission ahead of us." Sasuke looked at his

partner and saw the anger and frustration in his eyes and face and said to him "Well Mario, those cops are the

future of this department you know and although the job is now just a job and no longer a calling, there are cops

who are actually bright people who come on to the job knowing the pay is shit, knowing the city wants to restrain

everything that is good for it, knowing that they'll be working with completely useless, retards, aloof, daft people

and they still come on to serve the city like how me and you show up everyday and go on mission like tonight to

protect people who can't do it themselves. I have hope that a certain % whether it's 5 or 10 or even 2 percent will

do this city proud with the best of there ability. Ok?" Mario looked at Sasuke and smiled saying "That's what I like

about you uchiha always the fucking optimist."

So Sasuke demanded the keys from Mario and they went downstairs and out to load their gear into a unmarked

dodge charger. Little did they know that an associate of Trevor Jackson was in a building across the street from the

67th precinct and he took photos of Uchiha and Hernandez as the got into their car. He then phoned Trevor, "Boss

our source inside was right the cops are planning to move on you. I'm sending you a photo in a minute wait more of

them are coming out." Then Lt. Stanley, Sgt. Martin and Officer Norton got in their car (Unmarked Impala) and

wished each other good luck along with Uchiha and Hernandez. The associate still on the phone with Trevor took a

photos of the Lt, Sgt and officer. Trevor received the pics and smiled, saying to himself "Hello, Old friend"


End file.
